


Corazón ¿Por qué vivimos?

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, First Love, M/M, Pain, Suicidal Thoughts, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio se pregunta porque vivimos, busca respuestas, y más con la muerte de su hermano en un accidente. Harto, el mismo día que intenta suicidarse, conoce a un chico cuyo hermano va a recibir un trasplante. ¿Podrá encontrar un nuevo motivo por el que seguir viviendo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

¿Porqué vivimos?

Para la edad que tengo, siempre me pregunto porque vivo y que me espera después de la muerte. He mirado en libros de filosofía, mirado páginas en wikipedia y blogs de religiosos fanáticos para que mi único resultado sea la nada absoluta. Sería el blanco perfecto para una secta, pero se que me daría igual. No me darían ninguna respuesta que satisficiera todas mis dudas y me iría el mismo día. Mis padres son cristianos, y siempre dicen que dios aprieta pero no ahorca o que estamos sufriendo para que en una vida siguiente seamos más felices.

¿Qué condenado sentido tiene? ¿no sería mejor salir adelante y superarse a estar recibiendo los castigos con buena cara? ¿Porqué debíamos sufrir?

Mejor me pregunto por que se llevó a mi hermano el otro dia.

Padre simplemente dice que una injusticia humana ha hecho que visite las sendas del señor, y yo le pregunto, le grito al señor porque ha pasado...sin respuesta. Y me plantea muchas preguntas como "¿No teníamos algo divino dentro de nosotros?" o "¿Por qué se hace sabiendo que esta mal?". Él no había echo nada malo, por lo que no tendría que haber recibido un castigo.

El mundo es injusto.

Teniendo el río a mis pies, si me tiro, solo me lloraría un rato mis padres y rápidamente sería olvidado. Mi nombre, mi recuerdo se borraría como el de mi hermano en muy poco tiempo de la mente de amigos, si es que alguna vez habían sido esos falsos e hipócritas, y volvería a estar a su lado. Al lado de la única persona que si me quiso de verdad.

¿Sería capaz de tirarme por estar a su lado? ¿Daría fin a mi vida tirándome desde el puente?

¿Por quien o qué viviría?

Ya estaba todo perdido realmente, mis ganas de vivir, de querer saber que estaban al otro lado de la muerte, solo era una sombra de lo que realmente era. Antonio Fernandez realmente dejó de existir tras saber la muerte de su hermano.

Simplemente eramos nada y nos volveríamos nada, por lo que, si moría en ese instante solo adelantaba los acontecimientos.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?

\- Eres libre...yo me iba ya

\- ¿De veras? Parecía que te ibas a tirar y también me quería apuntar

Ni lo miré a la cara. Solo miraba como el agua seguía su corriente hacia a encontrarse con un río mayor para terminar en un lado del mar. Si dejaba de hablar, me podría tirar sin mirar la nada que dejo.

\- ¿Por qué te quieres tirar? ¿A caso eres idiota?

\- ¡NO! Mejor dime tú porque tendría que vivir. La persona que más quería acaba de morir en un accidente y lo único que recibo son condolencias falsas

\- Ya lo siento

\- ¿Qué vas a sentir?- le pregunté un tanto indignado- ¿Tú sabes que es perder tu hermano, la persona que más querías, por un idiota borracho al volante? ¡Era la única persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado y me lo han quitado! ¡Dime que vas a sentir tu!

\- Un dolor muy parecido al tuyo, bastardo- me contesto casi tan a malas como yo a él- Mi hermano esta recibiendo un trasplante. ¿Sabes que es esperar a que te digan si ha sobrevivido? Toda esa gente preocupándose falsamente...me enferman

Tenía que conocer a ese chico cuanto antes. Podría tener el corazón de mi hermano.

¿Pero que estoy pensando? Aunque tenga su corazón, jamás sería como él. No podría acercarme a él por eso. Sería ser un hipócrita más de la lista. El simple hecho de pensar en esa gentuza falsa, al lado tuyo, fingiendo sentirlo con el alma...los odiaba y los odiaría siempre.

¿Quería vivir solo para ver si podía tener otro querido hermano?

\- Tengo una idea... Ven conmigo al hospital, nuestros padres no merecen perder dos hijos en poco tiempo. Busquemos una razón para vivir

Aquella frase vino acompañada de un tirón en brazo con el que caería de espalda a la fría piedra del puente. Por fin vi el rostro del chico con el que habla: serio, con los ojos rojos de llorar y con la mano tendida frente mía para ayudarme a levantar.

Quizás acababa de encontrar un motivo para vivir.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Porqué tomo alcohol?

Para la edad que tengo, es algo muy normal salir de noche, beber alcohol hasta acabar en el hospital o perder la cabeza y que despiertes sin dinero. Yo empecé a tomar para no sentirme desplazado hace un año, con los "amigos" de aquel momento. Dejamos de serlo por estupideces y fui con otros más adelantados, probando más variedad y sobre todo mi primer porro, algo que no me gusto realmente. Con todo lo que ha pasado, con toda la gente que me ha desplazado, solo tomo cervezas cuando las consigo de forma ilícita o cuando se las consigo robar a mi padre. No es tan difícil lograr alcohol en este lugar pasando de la policía, y si te ven, realmente no te dicen nada. Quizás aparento más de lo que tengo. Además, al no tener auténtica compañía, simplemente dejé de asomarme en bares donde ellos podrían estar.

Los amigos son realmente falsos. Piensas que los conoces bien, desde que compartes el cubo y la pala en la arena, pero realmente no son así. Son traicioneros, falsos, ruines, herejes, pero sobre todo inmorales. No les importas si no les aportas un beneficio o les salvas de una que ellos mismos han creado. Llegué a aguantar cada una de las "desgracias" (la chica es controladora, a la chica le gusta uno, eres gay y no sabes como decirlo, no te llega dinero para la fiesta, un mal primer beso...), pero no escuchaban, no me apoyaban, no me consolaban, no los sentía realmente mis amigos y más cuando los necesite el día del accidente. Finalmente me cambiaban como a ficha. Un simple pasatiempo. Para ellos no era más que eso.

¿Para qué les dí mi cariño si solo recibí cristales rotos?

Pero no eran los únicos que aportaron una gota a mis ganas de suicidio.

Mis padres. Mis preciados y queridos padres.

Antes no era más que la sombra de mi hermano, de mi madre solo escuchaba "mira como lo hace tu hermano" o cosas similares y dolían mucho, sobre todo cuando eramos unos hermanos de primaria. Pero los desplantes de mi padre por no ir por donde él quería o darle alegrías más de su gusto, hacían que solo acabáramos gritando en la cocina y más de una hostia con la marca de los cinco dedos. Pero aguantaba por él. Mi querido hermano. Él siempre había estado conmigo. Aunque hubiera conseguido más cosas que yo en muy poco tiempo, siempre me animaba de corazón, no me dejaba solo, me ayudaba y sobre todo llenaba un vació con el que realmente notaba necesario. Pero al recibir la noticia del corazón dañado y la necesidad de trasplante, en cuestión de horas, las discusiones solo pasaban entre los dos adultos hasta el punto de que mi madre, a los dos días, se marchara de casa y desde que se supo la noticia, mi padre solo seguía una rutina en el que el contacto humano se había reducido al jefe. Yo solo sobrevivía a mis anchas y en cierto modo me parecía normal. No era lo que ellos querían.

Me tocaba quedarme solo.

Y todo en cuestión de días.

Quería cambiarme por él y que fallará para poder marcharme y que todos fueran felices.

Pero no. Por un día que me animaba a intentar suicidarme, ahí estaba alguien más roto que yo. Alguien que se veía con ganas de tirarse y dejar que el mundo siguiera su marcha. Antonio Fernandez. Yo me acobarde y tiré de él para salir del borde y seguir con nuestras vidas miserables. Entonces lo conocí mejor y supe que él estaba peor que yo: se había quedado sin hermano, sin nadie, tan solo como yo. Pero seguía a la defensiva ya que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente todo lo que me había pasado.

Descubrimos que, por azares de un destino muy hijo de puta, el corazón de su hermano difunto estaba latiendo en el de mi hermano dañado. Nada más terminado todo el proceso (él habiendo participado conmigo), se animo a decir a mi reaparecida madre y recuperados padre e hijo que el donante había sido su hermano fallecido y que deseaba que le fuera bien, sincerándose de una forma que jamás olvidaré y por el que secretamente lo admiro.

\- Mi hermano le dio el corazón, esta viviendo la vida que él iba a tener, por lo que Lovino, cuídalo muy bien porque no me fió de una madre que huyó a la primera y un padre depresivo que no hizo nada más que internarlo. Eres un buen hermano mayor y tendrás todo mi apoyo. Ambos sabéis mi número, solo llamadme y como hermano os ayudare. Señores, son tan malos padres como los míos... no se acerquen con su falsedad a Feliciano

Nunca había visto a alguien encararse a mis padres con tanta tranquilidad, sin mostrar su verdadero enfado con ellos, sin enfadarse o huir cuando empezaron a llamarlo irrespetuoso, advirtiéndoles con una voz más seria que si le hablan casi gritando era porque querían tener la razón en algo que ya habían perdido. Mi hermano no los odiaba, pero siempre quería estar con Antonio y conmigo, como si hubiera aprendido la lección más dura de la vida: los padres siempre decepcionan.

\- Deja de mimar a mi hermano- le pedí mientras veía, un tanto celoso, como le daba un flash de cola que había comprado antes de llegar. Siempre me daba uno como el suyo o algunas aceitunas, diciendo que no se permitía olvidar a un hermano.

\- Anímate, que estamos en confianza- me respondía con una sonrisa sincera. Era incomparable. Ninguno de los que consideré en su día amigos hizo una sonrisa tan sincera. Cabía decir que ya había visto a Antonio ir con cascos ignorando a gente en la calle. Él mismo me reconoció que dejó de estudiar por la gentuza y el poco dinero que le daba su abstracto padre. Prefería trabajar en alguna que otra cosa puntual. - Si no, he conseguido un casette en una tienda antigua que tiene buena pinta... o vería alguna serie con mis palomitas

\- ¿Hablas de las rancias o las que tienen colores de las que sospecho que no son caramelo?- preguntaba algo burlón

\- ¡Te la has ganado!- gritó él dejando la bolsa en el banco- ¡Ataque de tomates asesinos!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra bastardo!

Ni con mis suplicas me libraba de los tomates asesinos, un ataque combinado de cosquillas interminables que me dejarían sin aliento y sin flash, que como siempre, acabaría en el suelo sin el líquido tan bueno.

Adoraba estos simples momentos de paz


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué es realmente una familia?

Después de todo lo que había pasado, no me lo dejaba de preguntar. Todo lo que creía que era una familia realmente me dolía, no dejaba de pensar en que habían más posibilidades, pero al chocar con la otra, me hacía un lío demasiado grande. Por genética, la gran frase de "sangre de su sangre", mi familia se resumiría en mi abuelo, mis padres y hermano. Pero no lo sentía así. Realmente quería mucho al abuelo pero hacía tiempo que no lo íbamos a visitar después que mi padre le negara varias cosas, y los dos adultos solo me trataban como su hijo favorito, el frágil, quien necesitaba protección en todo momento y mi hermano solo fuera un error, alguien que no debía estar ahí. Ellos siempre pensaron que no me fijaba, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que aquello era real, por mucho que lo quisieran ocultar. Siempre lo había odiado. Pero cuando estaba con Antonio, las cosas eran realmente diferentes. Mi hermano lo quiere mucho, y yo también, como si fuera nuestro hermano mayor sin compartir lazos de sangre. Se portaba muy bien con nosotros, nos hacía reír, se enfrentaba a la gente que se metía con nosotros, hacía que nos olvidáramos de los problemas y nos ayudaba a enfrentar la dura realidad.

Como una familia de otro tipo de lazos.

Pero, sabiendo que llevó el corazón de su hermano, no sabría decir si soy o no su hermano. Quizás solo llevo la vida que él tendría que estar viviendo y por eso me veía como un hermano. Su corazón. Aquello que latía fuerte en mi pecho.

\- ¿Está Antonio?- le preguntamos a un señor a la hora de timbrar la supuesta dirección de nuestro amigo

\- Esperad...- nos dijo de mala gana. Nada más hablar, notamos la peste del alcohol. Queríamos olvidarse de ese olor y marchar, pero él no salia. - Pasad, va a tardar, así que id a su habitación...

Nada más entrar, vimos la peor casa de toda la ciudad. Habían algunas bolsas de basura, latas desperdigadas, poca (por no decir ninguna) luz, ruidos extraños en la cocina... No. No podiamos creer nada. Pero entrar en la habitación desordenada de nuestro amigo era otro mundo muy diferente. Era un mundo con más luz, plagado de fotos con su hermano y posters de artistas. Nos sorprendió ver tirada como si nada una guitarra.

\- Maldito viejo...le había dicho que no os dejara pasar, tengo la habitación fatal... Esperad, ¿habíamos quedado?

\- Si... hoy toca revisión y como nuestros padres están ocupados en discutir, queríamos que vinieras tu. - le informó Lovino muy tranquilo

\- Avisadme por teléfono la próxima vez, ¿Vale? Claro que os acompaño, pero no podéis ir a casa de alguien como si nada

\- ¿Tocas la guitarra?- pregunte algo curioso.

\- Tocaba- aclaró como si fuera un detalle sin importancia de su vida- Cuando Pau murió, ya no me interesó más. Me gustaba tocar con él, hacer dúos... Esta es su guitarra. La mía la vendí para pagar unas cosas, ya que mi madre huyo como idiota en cuanto paso y el señor ahí sentado, mi padre, se la pelo de una forma magistral

Salimos de la casa y fuimos al hospital. Solo entonces comprendí porque estaba realmente inquieto, no me fiaba de que fueran reales las sonrisas de nuestro "hermano". Las notaba un poco forzadas, como si ver su casa o ver esa parte de mierda de su vida hubiera hecho nada más que romper el lazo afectivo que logramos construir con familiaridad. Solo al llegar a esa conclusión, me sentí defraudado, engañado y estafado. Cuando noté la mano preocupada de Antonio en la cabeza, la quité de inmediato, enfadado.

\- ¡Eres un falso, como los "amigos" de mi hermano! Estas con nosotros porque tengo el corazón de tu hermano

\- Feli...

\- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar!


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué es lo que realmente siento?

Antes de todo lo que pasaba, era una persona totalmente opuesta, que sonreía a todas horas, creía en todas las palabras, y si, comparado con mi hermano era un poco trasto pero las cosas fueron en picado poco a poco: el despido de mi padre, el alcoholismo, los golpes y finalmente el accidente de mi hermano. El conductor estaba totalmente borracho y claro, todo con unas copas de más acaba fatal. Odio el alcohol por ello. Siempre jodiendo mi vida. Pero me molestó que ninguno de los que yo consideraba amigo finalmente viniera a apoyarme o si quiera mi madre, quien aprovechó para huir a la mínima olvidándose de mi existencia. Con ese señor al que no tenía más remedio que llamarlo padre, la vida era un asco. Si bien los golpes de él eran dolorosos, no lo era tanto como la soledad que lo empujaba a buscar la mínima razón por la que vivir.

Quizás Feliciano tiene razón y no debería acercarme a ellos siendo tan mentiroso.

¿De verdad los quiero?

Era obvio que en el primer momento me había emocionado, como si creyera realmente que era el hermano de Feliciano por el corazón, pero finalmente si que les cogí un gran cariño a los dos por ser ellos como una familia que tenía con Paulo, pero no parecía más que un engaño, algo que quería aprovechar en mi único provecho.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo?

\- Pensar...es gratis- respondí a quien sabía de sobra quien era. De las confianzas (u otra cosa de la que yo no me haya enterado) me solía llamar de esa forma- ¿y tu?

\- Huyó- reconoció al cabo de un silencio bastante molesto- Ya sabes que tan asquerosa es mi vida

\- No creo que pueda ayudarte... ya viste que me da asco hasta mi casa. Y pensar que la visteis...

\- Me hubiera encantado que nos dijeras tu vida antes de enterarnos de esa forma- le reconoció mirando hacía abajo- odio que seas tu quien me mienta

\- Lovi...

\- ¡¿PORQUE SIEMPRE EN ESTE PUENTE?!- Estalló finalmente

\- Es el único lugar donde mis lagrimas son iguales a unas simples de gotas. Piensa, Lovino, ¿de que sirve sufrir si en cuanto muramos, no sentiremos nada? He pensado tanto desde que murió mi hermano, desde que me rechazó el tuyo... y es absurdo. Pienso en la muerte, en lo que hay después de ella, en si la familia es algo que realmente merece la pena crear, las amistades que no son más que una forma de expresar el egoísmo y la necesidad de utilizar a alguien para escapar de la realidad por un tiempo muy limitado que cuando acaba los tiramos como muñecos de trapo...y así con tantas razones que la gente utiliza para vivir de una forma absurda. Somos crédulos, pensamos que cambiaran y nos esforzamos por causas que sabemos nunca cambiaran porque la gente esta cómoda con esa postura. Dime porqué tendría que luchar por algo que pienso no tiene sentido alguno... Nada me impide a renunciar seguir viviendo unas situaciones que la gente llama "experiencias" por no decir errores. Eso es la vida, un error

\- ¡ANTONIO!

¿Por eso lo hacía? ¿Por qué veía mi vida como un error? ¿Por qué no verlo como tal? No necesitaba vivir más.

No quería sufrir más.

...

...

\- Esta reaccionando...márchense, por favor. Has tenido suerte, muchacho

\- Matarme

\- Llamad a la psicologa del hospital después de la revisión... Ah, muchacho, no entiendo porque con esa edad intentas tirarte de un puente... Tuviste suerte, tu amigo nada más ver que burrada hiciste, nos llamó.

\- Matarme

\- No insistas...alégrate que solo tienes unas lesiones menores por la caída. Eres fuerte, te irá bien.

Si bien odiaba estar de pie todo el rato, no había una silla cerca para poder sentarme. De los nervios sabía que no sobreviviría a estar sentado más de cinco minutos. Me asusté tanto que lo primero que hice al verlo caer fue estirar mi mano como un idiota, intentando agarrarlo, pero no llegue a tiempo, así que llame a emergencia antes de ir a por él. Temía por su vida. Estaba tan mal... un angustia que no quería volver a experimentar. Por mala suerte, sus padres (una aparición milagrosa la de su madre angustiada llorando como magdalena) estaban esperando noticias y al igual que mi hermano, teníamos ganas de mandarlos a comer patatas por ser los peores padres del universo. ¿Ahora se preocupaban y lloraban por él?

\- Se que no somos familiares...pero que sus padres no le vean- exigió mi hermano

\- Niño...

\- ¿Ahora que ha intentando suicidarse vais a preocuparos por él?- les pregunte con odio. Mi hermano tuvo que agarrarme la mano para no encararme más al bestia parda de su padre

\- Señores...él no puede ver a nadie. Haremos que hable con la psicóloga del hospital a ver si evita querer morir. Hemos tenido que quitar todo lo que pueda hacer que facilite sus ganas de suicidio pero no aseguramos nada.

A partir de ese momento todo fue tan extraño que no pudimos ver a nuestro amigo. Feliciano y yo lo intentamos mientras estaba en el hospital, pero siempre había alguien más y no podíamos. Cuando le dieron de alta llegamos tarde y para rematar el padre no nos dejaba entrar diciendo que se iría a la casa de la madre. Nos dio la dirección después de insistir pero no valió para nada, la madre no quería que estuviéramos con él.

Finalmente mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que, a pesar de llamarlo bastardo e idiota, lo quería mucho y me lo quitaban de forma injusta. Era el único que realmente quería que no se fuera, era mi amigo, era la persona que amaba. Y dolía. Dolía tanto como un millón de agujas.

\- ¿Desde cuando tirar piedras al río es una solución?

Cuando escuche aquella voz, me giré. El muy sin vergüenza se plantaba ante mi con tanta seguridad, con una sonrisa diferente... me daban ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

\- ¡Maldito seas! ¿Sabes las ganas que tiene Feliciano de verte?

\- Me ha costado salir de casa de mi madre. Esta obsesionada en cuidarme porque casi me pierde...que ironías. Dentro de poco tendré que volver porque están con el psicólogo que no me dejan en paz. He venido a ver si encontraba mi cadena, no estaba en el hospital

\- Esta en mi cuello. Lo encontré y como no te veíamos me lo quedé- reconocí un tanto avergonzado

Se acercó a mi y me lo quitó con sumo cuidado. Sabía que era algo que realmente quería, y me daba pena que me lo quitara, pero debía regresar a su vivo dueño.

\- ¡Antonio! ¿Qué es el amor?- me atreví a preguntar

\- Un sentimiento capaz de levantar lo mejor y lo peor de cada persona, sin importar edad y género por mucho que la gente insista en que si. Algunos aman de verdad, otros movidos por compasión, comprensión, engaño, avaricia y tantas otras cosas que duele enumerar porque se intentan justificar con la palabra "amor". ¿Por qué?

\- Para...por...mi hermano. Para que sepa que el alemán no es buena opción

\- Tu no escoges, o la cabeza de tu hermano, si no su corazón... Ya sabrás que es cuando te enamores

\- Ya lo estoy, idiota y ese alguien es...


End file.
